


Two Lines

by hhwgv



Series: Teen Wolf Bingo [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 07:42:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4952149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hhwgv/pseuds/hhwgv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Malia just wanted to relax, she didn’t think she’d come home to find her roommate/best friend in crisis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Lines

**Author's Note:**

> written for the square " _can you give me 5 minutes?_ " on my Teen Wolf Bingo card.

It had been a long day so far and the only thing Malia could think about on the bus ride back to the apartment she currently shared with Kira was filling the bath tub with hot, soapy water, and relaxing for what felt like the first time since she’d started college. Between classes and studying and parties and dating, she hadn’t been able to get a lot of me-time in. However, her plans were thwarted when she walked into the apartment to find the bathroom door locked.

 

Malia sighed and flopped down on the couch, playing on her phone while she waited for Kira to get out of the bathroom. After 10 minutes, she was getting impatient so she stormed over to the door and knocked harshly. “Kira, what are you doing?” she demanded.

 

“Can you give me five minutes?” Kira’s voice came through the door – she sounded nervous and Malia could smell the faint scent of anxiety.

 

“Are you okay?” Malia replied.

 

“I’m fine,” Kira answered in a voice that was extremely unconvincing. Maybe Malia would be convinced if Kira wasn’t her best friend and if she didn’t have a supernatural sense of smell.

 

Malia leaned her head against the door. “No, you’re not,” she said in a voice that was gentle but loud enough for Kira to hear her. She heard the door unlock and the knob turning and she took a step back as Kira opened the door, her face worried and tear-stained. Without saying anything, Kira thrust something into her hands. “What’s…” Malia’s voice trailed off as she realized what she was looking at.

 

“Two lines,” Kira murmured brokenly. “I’m pregnant.”

 

Malia was speechless for a moment. “Have you told Scott?” she asked.

 

Kira shook her head, her chest heaving. “I… I wasn’t sure. I wanted to wait until I was sure, and I… I don’t know what to do.”

 

Malia didn’t say anything, just pulled Kira into a hug and let her cry on her shoulder. “Hey, I’m here,” she cooed. “Everything will be alright.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment/kudos if you enjoyed! And as always, constructive criticism is appreciated!


End file.
